<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Love and Letters by jubileekind</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27707359">Love and Letters</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/jubileekind/pseuds/jubileekind'>jubileekind</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Boys In Love, Childhood Friends, Childhood Memories, Confessions, Fluff, Letters, Light Angst, Love Letters, M/M, Mutual Pining, Not Beta Read, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pen Pals, Tags May Change, Writing, very sweet</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 14:42:24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>683</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27707359</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/jubileekind/pseuds/jubileekind</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Dream and Sapnap had been pen pals for an incredibly long time. Meeting during their teenage years, only growing closer as they grew older. Despite their switch to Discord and other messaging platforms, as it was easier for streaming purposes, they continued to send letters for traditions sake. </p>
<p>Their close bond was unbreakable to others. But feelings can put strains on even the strongest of friendships.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Clay | Dream &amp; GeorgeNotFound, Clay | Dream &amp; GeorgeNotFound &amp; Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream &amp; Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream/Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), GeorgeNotFound &amp; Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>41</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Love and Letters</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Dedicated to DNL on twitter! </p>
<p>I'm found on twitter under the same username, @jubileekind! I post art and some other cool stuff there! Feel free to talk to me! </p>
<p>Hopefully you enjoy reading this as much as I did writing it :)</p>
<p> </p>
<p>If anyone involved within this stories ever claims to be uncomfortable with fanfiction/shipping, it will be taken down immediately. This work will NOT contain anything nsfw. Thank you.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Dream at age 14 was just like any other adolescent boy. He was pretty popular at school, unsurprisingly. Even in his awkward teenage years, he was incredibly charismatic. People flocked to him, wanting to befriend him for a variety of reasons. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It was all so shallow. He hated it sometimes. That’s when he decided he wanted to make a true friend. Someone who didn’t know about his reputation at school, what he looked like, or any previous bias. He just wanted a clean slate. To befriend someone for who he truly was, not the persona he put up for others. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>So you can imagine how he felt once he had gotten a hold on a flyer about a pen pal system in his school. This was perfect. Needless to say, he applied immediately. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Now, the worst part of signing up for anything. The wait. Or more to say, the anticipation that grows the longer you wait. Dream could feel it grow heavier and heavier as days passed. He could feel more questions and worries join the already swarming thoughts in his head. What if his pen pal didn’t like him? What if they had nothing in common? What if they didn’t get along? </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He shook his head. Dream knew he shouldn’t overthink it, rationally, he knew that he could easily cut contact with the boy if necessary, but something told him he wouldn't. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>When Dream came to school one morning, receiving an envelope with his name on it, he knew it had to be his match. He almost tore the letter open in pure excitement, before noticing the eyes that seemed to gazing into him. “I didn’t know you were signing up for that, Dream. Didn’t really seem your thing, you know? You’re so popular here already,” A girl in his class spoke. The dirty blonde had never really paid attention to names. They all blurred together along with faces and other mindless details that to most, would be easy to remember. Everyone just seemed so… uninteresting. If he really wanted to remember anything about the student body, they either had to do something remarkably memorable or he’d have to really try. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Just felt like trying something new! Besides, why not meet some new people, you know!” He pulled on his best fake smile, that for whatever reason, always made people swoon. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So, aren’t you going to open it?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dream’s eyes widened it at that small comment, “Why?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, we need to see right! I mean, it’s not like a big deal or anything, right?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Need to see…? Anyways… I planned to open it later, I didn't want to lose it!” Dream truly hoped that the white lie would get them off his back. He really didn’t see why it was a big deal. He was </span>
  <em>
    <span>his </span>
  </em>
  <span>pen pal, not theirs. His information was none of his peers' business.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Luckily for him, they seemed to drop it. “Alright, fair enough man!” The rest of the chatter began to gradually fill the room as the tension eased. As soon as the attention was off him and the class seemed to focus on one another, he ripped the envelope open, reeling a few slips of paper. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>His eyes skimmed the information and his grin grew the more he read. Dream could already tell he was going to get along with this boy. ‘</span>
  <em>
    <span>Sapnap</span>
  </em>
  <span>’. The name brought a smile to his face. He scrambled to find a piece of paper to already begin writing to the boy, wanting to reach out to him as soon as possible. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Dear Sapnap</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>I guess I should start with the basics? My name's Dream, I’m 14 and live in Orlando Florida. I have multiple siblings. I like video games! Do you have a favorite game? If so, what? Do you have a favorite color? Animal? I like green and lions. Do you have pets? What about a favorite movie? I can’t wait to hear your response!</span>
  </em>
  <em></em>
  <span></span><br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Dream</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Little did he know, this would lead to so much more than a friend who wasn’t connected to his persona he put on. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>